


The College President

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Laertes, Hamlet and Ophelia are all standing for college president.
Relationships: Hamlet/Ophelia (Hamlet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	The College President

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf AU Politics Challenge

“Really, Ophelia, I don’t see why you want to stand as president of the college. Your role should be supporting me,” Laertes told his sister.

“Maybe I don’t think you’ll bring about the things I want,” Ophelia replied. “All you’re standing for is the status quo.”

“There’s nothing wrong with tradition,” Laertes snapped.

Ophelia spun on her heel and walked out. She hadn’t gone far when she was accosted by Hamlet.

“Ophelia, I’ve just seen you’ve put yourself forward for college president,” Hamlet exclaimed.

“That’s right, it seemed a good idea.”

“But you’re my girlfriend, you should be supporting me.”

“Why? Couldn’t I say the same thing, that as my boyfriend you should support me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s not how it works.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Ophelia replied.

***

Laertes was the first to speak at the hustings. He received quite a lot of vocal support, although an observer would have noticed this only came from part of the audience.

One of the female students stood up and asked, “Will the fencing club be opened to women?”

“Oh no,” Laertes replied. “They really can’t cope with such things. It’s much safer if it’s left to the men.”

The cheering that greeted this answer drowned out the buzz of anger from many of those present.

Hamlet went next. It was clear that he was a popular contender and spoke well about the need for the college to be involved in all sectors of university life, and not simply concentrating on the sporting side.

Another female student stood up and said, “Does that mean you will be choosing a woman to captain the debating team this year?”

“We shall ensure one of the team members is a woman, but the captain should be someone with previous experience.”

“How is any woman supposed to get the experience if there’s always been an all-male team up till now?”

“It needs to be one step at a time, as I’m sure you understand.”

The applause Hamlet received when he had finished probably wasn’t quite as fulsome as he’d expected.

Ophelia came last. As she stood to speak a number of the audience left, but she seemed unfazed. She spoke well and many of the audience nodded as she outlined her campaign.

During the questions, one of the male students stood up. “What do you expect us to do, when you’ve put all women in charge?” he asked.

“I believe what I said was that we would have the best people for the job. Thank you for admitting that women will be the best people.”

***

After the results had been announced, Laertes informed his sister coldly he would complain to their father, and demand he make Ophelia stand down.

“Why?” Ophelia replied. “Father always says ‘May the best man win’. Which is just what I’ve done.”

Hamlet looked pained and tragic. “I shall be in my rooms. Once I’ve recovered, you might bring me some tea and toast to make me feel better.”

“You’ll have to find someone else to run round after you. I’ve got much too much to do for that.”

She walked away whistling, then turned round and called out, “I just can’t quite decide which to do first, open the fencing club to women or appoint a woman as captain of the debating team.”


End file.
